Jumin's Embarrassment
by MagicSquare
Summary: Jumin is holding a meeting at C&R, but runs into trouble with his bladder. Can he make it through the meeting?


Jumin's alarm clock beeped, signalling to him that it was morning time. He turned over on his bed and hit the button on his clock, shutting it off. He slowly sat up and stretched. His head was hurting a bit. He had a bit too much wine last night so he was slightly hungover. Jumin looked over beside him and saw his cat, Elizabeth the 3rd, sleeping in his bed beside him. He gently pet his cat and smiled. "Good morning, princess. Sleep well?" he asked her. Elizabeth slowly woke up and looked up at him, meowing softly. Jumin smiled and pet her for a while longer until he looked over at his clock. It was almost 8:30 and he remembered that he was holding a meeting at the CR building at 9. He sighed and got out of bed and started to get dressed. He luckily had a shower the night before so he would save time in the morning. He was responsible like that.

While Jumin looked for his suit, he felt a bit of pressure in his bladder. The wine he had last night had caught up to him. Simply deciding that he didn't have time to use the bathroom, he donned his regular suit and went to the kitchen where his chef was. "Good morning, sir. For breakfast, I have made you a healthy fruit salad along with a glass of red wine." said the chef. Jumin smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He sat down and began to eat. After finishing the salad, he drank down his wine. "That was good." he said to himself, standing up and checking the time. 8:40. He decided that he had better leave now if he wanted to make it to the CR building on time. After filling Elizabeth's food bowl, Jumin grabbed his things and headed down the elevator of his penthouse. As he exited the elevator, his driver, Driver Kim, was already waiting for him. He opened the car door for him and Jumin got in. During the drive, Jumin felt the wine from breakfast had made it's way to his bladder. He made a mental note to use the bathroom at the building before the meeting started. There was traffic on the road, so it took a bit longer then usual to get to the building. Jumin sighed and pressed his thighs together. He wasn't desperate yet, but he still felt like he should use the bathroom soon.

Eventually, they made it to the CR building. Jumin got out of the car and went into the building. After signing in, he made his way towards the bathrooms. He was just about to enter the men's room when his assistant, Jaehee Kang, stopped him. She had a cup of coffee in her hand. "Mr. Han, there you are. The meeting is about to start." she said to him. Jumin turned to her and nodded, temporarily forgetting about his need. "Right. I was just about to head to the meeting room." he said. Jaehee nodded. "Good. And I brought you your coffee." she said, handing him the cup of coffee. Jumin took it and smiled. "Thank you. Lead the way, Assistant Kang." he said, following her to the meeting room. On the way, Jumin sipped his coffee. It wasn't until he finished it that he realized that it would fill his bladder soon enough. He shook his head. How could he be so stupid? Oh well. Nothing he can do about it now. He would just have to wait until after the meeting to relieve his bladder.

After entering the meeting room, Jumin saw that everyone was already there, talking among themselves. Since he was holding the meeting, he had to stand in the front of the room. As he walked to the front of the room, he gave his crotch a quick squeeze to help him hold his urine. He could already feel the coffee making its way to his bladder. He sighed and looked at everyone. "Good morning everyone. I called you all here today to discuss the new cat project I am planning." Jumin started the meeting about developing clothes for cats to wear. About ten minutes in, a wave of desperation washed over him, causing him to stop talking suddenly and bite his lip. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, he faked a cough. "Sorry. My throat is a bit scratchy." he said. He discreetly pressed his legs together and continued talking.

Twenty minutes later, Jumin's need had gotten considerably worse. He was now walking around the large table as he talked, as he was unable to keep still. "Now, Assistant Kang has prepared a PowerPoint to explain my points." Jaehee opened her laptop and pulled up the PowerPoint. Jumin sat down in a chair and watched his assistant start to present it. Sitting down had eased his urge a bit. On the table was a large pitcher of water with cups around it. Jumin had gotten quite thirsty from talking for so long. He began to pour himself a glass of water. He drank it down and payed attention to the presentation again. As the PowerPoint went on, Jumin was beginning to regret drinking the water. His bladder was even fuller now. He bit his lip and crossed his legs to keep his urine from escaping. As much as he wanted to, he knew better than to interrupt the meeting for something as small as his full bladder. He was determined to keep holding.

Fifteen minutes later, though it felt like hours for Jumin, the PowerPoint finally ended, which meant Jumin would have to stand up again. Slowly, he uncrossed his legs and stood up, but something happened that made him gasp. He leaked. It was a small leak, but it still caught him off guard. He walked back to the front of the table with his legs pressed tightly together. He glanced up at the clock. He was halfway done with the meeting. He began to talk more about his project for another 20 minutes, his bladder getting fuller and fuller. Jumin let out another leak, a bit longer than the last one. While it looked like Jumin was completely calm while talking, he was actually panicking. If he were to wet himself in front of his co-workers, it would certainly ruin his reputation. "Now, I know a few of you had other ideas about cat projects to work on. You may come up here and present them." said Jumin, quickly sitting down to try and ease his urge a bit. One of his co-workers went up to the front and began to present his idea about a new toy for cats. Jumin tried to listen, but he was too focused on his overly full bladder. He honestly didn't remember when he decided to hold himself like a child, but he found himself gripping his cock through his pants. Another leak escaped and Jumin looked down. Even though his pants were dark, he could still see a tiny wet spot on his pants. He groaned softly and continued holding himself.

Soon, the co-worker was finished presenting and Jumin had to wrap up the meeting. He took his hand off his crotch and slowly stood up again and waddled to the front. He talked quickly. "That wraps up the meeting. Make sure you look over your notes carefully and try to come up with new cat projects. We will meet again next week." he said. The workers and Jaehee began to file out of the room. Soon, Jumin was the only one left. His bladder let another leak escape and he gasped, his hands shooting to his crotch. He had to go so badly that he didn't think that he would even make it to the bathroom in time. Jumin looked around the room frantically and spotted the large potted plant in the corner. The pot was over filled with soil. That gave Jumin an idea. It was a stupid one, but his bladder was absolutely begging for release. With his hands still in his crotch, he hobbled over to the potted plant and stood in front of it. He unzipped his pants and pulled himself out. It was time. He was finally going to get release. He was just about to start relaxing when-

"Mr. Han?"

Jumin gasped and quickly put himself away and zipped himself up. He turned and saw his assistant standing there. Jaehee looked at him. "I forgot my clipboard. What were you doing, Mr. Han?" she asked. Jumin looked away and tried to look like he wasn't about to relieve himself in the potted plant. "N-Nothing...I was just about to l-leave." he said, trying his hardest not to stutter. His legs were pressed tightly together and more leaks were escaping. Jumin hoped that Jaehee would leave soon so he could finally go. Jaehee just continued looking at him. "Are you alright, Mr. Han? You don't normally stutter." she said, a bit concerned. Jumin was trying to think of what he should say when it happened. His bladder could no longer hold. The floodgates opened and pee began to rush out of his cock. Jumin tried his hardest to stop it, but it was no use. It just kept coming. His pants got soaked and a stream of pee was falling from his pants, creating a puddle on the ground. Jumin held back back a moan of relief as his bladder finally emptied. Jaehee stood there in shock as she watched her boss have an accident. She wasn't quite sure what to think.

After about five minutes, Jumin's pee finally slowed down and soon stopped. Jumin stood up straight and looked away. He couldn't look his assistant in the eyes. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "I...I am very sorry. You should not have to...see me like this." To Jaehee's surprise, Jumin seemed calm and collected. "I will be going home now. I will see you tomorrow, Assistant Kang." And with that, Jumin walked out of the room. As he walked through the hall, he kept his gaze down. While he seemed to be completely calm on he outside, on the inside, he was extremely embarrassed. He walked outside where Driver Kim was waiting for him. He wondered why Jumin's pants were darker than they were this morning, but didn't say anyhing. Jumin opened the truck of the car and pulled out a towel, setting it on the back seat. Getting into the car, he sat on the towel and Driver Kim began to drive him home. Jumin was quiet for the whole trip, replaying what just happened in his mind over and over again. He sighed looked out the window, trying to focus on something else for the ride home.

As soon as he got home, Jumin took off his clothes. His underwear was soaked and he cringed as he peeled them off. He set up a hot shower for himself and stepped in, scrubbing himself good. He still couldn't believe he wet himself in front of his assistant. He wondered what she thought of him now. He worried that she was going to tell his co-workers, or worse, his father. Trying not to stress out, Jumin stepped out of the shower and dried off, putting on his bathrobe and walking back to his room. He poured himself a glass of wine and sat on the bed. Embarrassment was eating away at him, but he tried to remain calm. Elizabeth the 3rd jumped up on the bed and rubbed against Jumin. He looked at her and rubbed her head. "Elizabeth the 3rd...I had an...embarrassing experience at work today. You are my only comfort for this." he said quietly.

Just then, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Jumin stood up and opened it. It was one of his security guards. "Sir, there is someone at the front door. She said her name is Jaehee Kang. Isn't she your assistant?" asked the guard. Jumin tried to hide his blush. Jaehee was the last person he wanted to see right now. Even so, he mustered up whatever courage he had left and asked the security guard to let Jaehee in. "Yes sir." said the guard and he went to get Jaehee. Jumin changed into a T-Shirt and jeans. By the time he was done changing, Jaehee arrived at his bedroom door. "Hello, Mr. Han." she said, flashing him an awkward smile. Jumin looked at her, then looked away. He was clearly still embarrassed about his accident. Jaehee spoke again. "Mr. Han...I am very sorry about your...accident. Please know that I do not think any differently of you, and I know how you feel in this situation." Jaehee blushed a bit. "Do you remember about three months ago when I was working and then suddenly asked to go home because I said I was feeling sick?" Jumin nodded, but didn't say anything. She continued. "Well...on that day...I actually had an accident myself. I was right outside a stall when it happened, so you couldn't see it, but that is why I asked to leave. So you see...everyone has accidents." she said softly. Jumin finally looked at Jaehee, not saying anything for a few moments. He then smirked and put a hand on his hip. "Hm...I was wondering why your pants were darker when you asked me that." he said. Jaehee blushed and rubbed her arm. "Y-Yes..." she said, now feeling a bit embarrassed herself. She looked at her watch and then back at Jumin. "I must head home. I need to get started on some paperwork. I...hope you feel better, Mr. Han." She turned to leave out the door when Jumin called out to her. "Assistant Kang...thank you." Jaehee smiled. "Anytime, Mr. Han. See you tomorrow." She then left. Jumin sat on his bed and sighed. He was lucky to have an assistant like her, but he seriously hoped that he wouldn't have anymore accidents like that in the future.


End file.
